


关于祈祷下雪的可行性

by sank_stars



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sank_stars/pseuds/sank_stars
Summary: 关于人的主观努力，以及主观努力能否改变历史。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> e无原型有灵感来源，k就是那个k

k是一个很漂亮的男孩子。这句话可以清晰地形容他，量词、定语、宾语俱全，性别也在。  
k是一个普通的平凡的男孩，一个不怎么普通平凡的男孩，一个很不普通平凡的男孩。他小时候想人生，以为未来就是明天之后的明天，他的梦想是成为周杰伦那样的巨星，但重点不是巨星，而是周杰伦。  
他是否真的要做到还无关紧要，k的小学时代并没有无意义的早熟，他那时候的心愿和想象只是朦朦胧胧罩在他心上的疑云，烟笼寒水月笼沙那般，k相信它也质疑它，如同重庆的雾，永远飘在那，在整座城市周旋，而他曾经只知晓九龙坡和跨江大桥，一条长江上游下游涵养辽阔，k不知道它流向哪里。他的眼界是家和学校。  
k被星探叫住时并没有感受到那种所谓命运的召唤，但他确实是意外的，意外地迎接生命的意外。k家境一般，就当作周末的免费兴趣班那样捡起了练习生活。妈妈偶尔记挂起他，问k一句累不累，k说没有关系。k想，他是喜欢唱歌的。周杰伦逐渐变成范玮琪、彭羚、五月天，k想自己越来越喜欢唱歌了，唱歌就是音乐，他在人生经验的扩大中扩大了对音乐的边界，他很认真学了吉他，也学钢琴，会一点架子鼓，也想尝试自己作曲写词，尽管最爱的还是吉他。  
k刚出现就吸引目光，长开之后因为太漂亮，出道就立刻变得很红。k长大得好像很快似的，十七八岁了还是很红，红到酒桌上有人对着他的脸想入非非，还要掂量自己够不够格。可是就算有辈分够拽的老前辈邀约他，不用谈感情，只需要互相享受肉体，k也只是巧妙地推脱掉，k觉得自己甚至还没入门。那不至于上升到多烂多坏的问题，道德啊人品，不是那样，但他总感觉不对劲，他想总之可以先继续等待，再等一等。  
k不仅要坚持，他记得自己的出身，偶像那一面，也是因为他意识到，从一开始就明白，有一部分自己永远在迟缓的落后着，在那个月光照不透的城市里做一个孤独的小孩，抗拒长大和成年世界，抗拒理所当然，k握着自己的手，想那个小朋友最讨厌妥协。  
只是二十岁那年有一次，合作过的导演带他坐上饭局，不算多正式，也不是勾心斗角一类，不需要明争暗斗诈资源，不需要达成交易。k带着还算放松的心情去，刚落座，看见对面一位前辈穿温柔色系的毛衣开衫坐着，突然就红了脸。前辈叫e，名字好听，是演电影的，k则半只脚刚踏入银幕，看谁都是德高望重。然而e还不太一样，e是那种经历很多的人，他在电影演员的时间身份之外还会接话剧，不同于把话剧当调剂甚至搞砸也无所谓的演员，他曾经一整年在全国范围内跑巡演，从娱乐圈的台前销声匿迹，几乎失去曝光，首映结束媒体对他就一场比一场疲软，最后不再理了，没人想到他真的能尽心尽力跟完全程。本子是他同学的同学写的，e看完马上同意出演，还追加了一点投资，不多不少，比e接这部剧的劳务费多一百万。话剧是那种比较吃力不讨好的东西，时间花费多，收入少，尤其相比于拍电视剧，国内情况大家都懂，正儿八经的话剧演员过的档次要和明星比不知差了多少。e跨在中间，言谈举止却是丝毫挑不出错的优雅风度，十足英伦绅士。k没和e真的见面还不关注他时听过几耳朵小道消息，在各色场合闲聊中传出，说e片酬一般也不高，导演或制作人很给面子出了价，他还会看着压回去一些，人缘好得不得了。k的手放在高脚酒杯外缘捻着，心里琢磨e是怎样做到如此处变不惊，k觉得自己见到e第一眼就该肃然起敬了，而不是产生那种复杂层叠的心思，伴随着对美的强烈知觉。  
因为击中k的不是作为同行和后辈的景仰崇拜。k觉得不能理解，他甚至都不算了解e，但确确实实体验到了一种强烈的澎湃，像浪潮汹涌夹住他，他只能随波逐流，被冲刷到心神麻痹。k看见e那一眼，连坐下这个简单的动作都受到影响。e有一张非是完美无瑕但极其有风情有味道的脸，同时保有着介于成熟男性和青年人之间的坦率和愉悦。k左手扶着椅背，支支吾吾说前辈好，我看过您的电影，因为紧张无法协调组织语言。说完他差不多坐下了，突然想起自己也曾去看过e的话剧，只是e在里面演一个被化到谁都认不出的角色，还有女装，明明丝毫不像e，却仿佛能从现在的他身上找出蛛丝马迹。但是k想已经错过继续恭维的机会了，表真心总不能分两次，隔着大家的聊天内容，就成了狗尾续貂吧。k因为这个想法难受了一下，头一次为自己的愚钝感到遗憾，身边的导演此时拍拍他的肩膀，说来，给你们看看我家小朋友。年纪不大，很厉害的，k听见席上有人这么说，不知道是附和还是称赞。k僵硬地抬头，他和e不是正对面，是这顿饭最好的一点。他先和导演笑一笑，考虑了一下何时适合敬个酒，至少不要显得太不懂事，小家子气，一边眼角余光偷偷飘向e，又在半途因为e似乎在看导演说话的视线被硬生生截断行动。k收回目光，眼神涣散到对面墙上不知哪点，手稍稍贴到脸颊，感觉它烧得越发厉害。耳垂也是烫的，k不争气地发现。  
然后e提到了他，不确定是不是主动提起，因为k一直在开小差避免自己症状加重。听见e说起自己，k捏耳垂的手歪了一下，又缩回餐桌底下掐一把自己，装出全神贯注从没失神的样子。e的声音有些沙，压住的时候就非常深情款款，k听得有些受不了，想站起来逃去洗手间，只是话题没结束，他又不敢。  
说着说着k终于跟上他们的聊天节奏，导演在和e谈能不能帮忙做后期配音的事，e笑着问给谁配啊？k的话我可不行。k的脸就跟没救了一样烧，可能拿鸡蛋往他面上滚都能煮熟，k讪讪一笑，不知道该不该接话。他第一反应是e在和他开玩笑，夸他人气高，第二反应是自己第一反应怎么那么自恋，第三反应是e觉得他们声线不像，第四反应，他怕自己想太多，但是还有别的想法一起涌上来，他想是不是e不想给他配呢？  
e看了胡思乱想的k一眼，像有钩子一样隐隐约约地，在对付k，暧昧潮湿的眼神一闪而过，又迅速收起变回温和的客气。k摸了摸鬓角，已经在冒汗。他站起来敬酒，说了点好话，谦虚一会儿，打开包间门往洗手间躲。  
k等到心跳平静了，恢复正常，才深呼吸几口，悄悄拉开隔间。一出去他就闻到一股单薄的烟味，带着薄荷味，凉凉浮在空气里，k探头，看见e正背靠走廊的墙抽烟，窗外日落了。k刚想提醒他室内抽烟是禁止的，他应该小心，或许会有狗仔偷拍，e就听见他开门的声音，及时意识到自己的行为不妥，冲k笑一声，往露天阳台那边去了。k不确定自己是否正确捕捉到了e的意思，但他犹豫几次，最后迈步跟了过去。  
k推开露台门，打了个小的喷嚏，外面温差蛮大，他在包间里只穿一件宽大套头卫衣，大红色，把他更裹成一个小男孩，软软的，看着可以轻易拿捏。他的时间和e进去大概隔了半分钟多，k有在心里算过，应当不很唐突。  
e正双手趴在栏杆上，人懒洋洋的，身上没有了咖啡色开衫，只一件单的黑色线衣，气质都顺势冷肃了点。他回头看见k，想起刚才在饭桌上那个样子的k，整个人像被摸中要害的含羞草，惹得满桌人心思不在，都去想如何才能有机会抓住k，把他弄到坏掉烂掉，对k享有完全的掌控，如何才能不择手段的拥有他。e猜k平时不是太放不开的人，假如他一直这个样子那实在太危险了，不可能到现在都没出过事。k的羞涩像某种开关，一个讯号，是k对自己无意识释放的，e从k的举止眼光中咂摸出了意味。e从来不是没把握的人，他习惯自己决定自己的生活。e喝了酒，有一点头疼，不严重，但他想做个实验，e往后撤了一步，身子有点踉跄，他招手把k喊到身边，k不哭也湿漉漉的眼睛委屈地、不得不地盯着他，k在思考e到底有没有醉，不过更多是担心他醉了，不舒服。e问k，嗨，会抽烟吗小朋友？k表情滞了一瞬，手从卫衣的大口袋里拿出来，又没着落地去抓帽兜的松紧带，k说前辈我不是，我不会说出去的，刚才那个。他有点磕巴，e笑起来，紧张什么。k就呼一口气，哦……那，那我觉得这个烟还挺好闻的。e瞥他一眼，有点严厉，有点拿k没办法的无奈，像导演有时候被k的即兴改词拿住了一样的表情。结果e真的往前递了递他手里的烟，细细一支，虚挂在k嘴边，随时会撤掉似的。到这一步e已经是单纯地在开玩笑了。但k看着e，e那张可以风流的脸，e的嘴角有一丝愉快的纵容，其实e一直在变，他真是太好的演员，k只好狠一狠心，想凑上去叼住香烟的滤嘴。e脸色变了，k动作很快，像一只小鹿，好在e更快，揪着那零点几秒收回了手，眼睁睁看着k的表情变作心虚，淡淡的懊悔。k眼神乱飞，不敢看他，抿着嘴紧张，一言不发。e想玩笑开过头了，好在他身体的肌肉反应快，感谢以前接过的带枪战的戏把自己锻炼至此。  
k面对他的时候小心翼翼过了头，e想，但该说的要说，他拎起香烟，扯起嘴角，皮笑肉不笑是最难测的恐怖，k仍在心虚，e对他说，你不想想万一哪有狗仔？这是不是你之前在走廊想提醒我的话？k点头，有些急忙地追述，可是前辈不是那种人。e还是吊着嘴角笑，把皮相的风流转化成了高高在上的俯视，e比k高好几公分，需要强调自己的时候光是简单站着都很有威压。e说我倒不知道，原是这世道竟一年比一年更好了。很嘲讽，话是正经台词腔调，裹着软刺的不屑。k感觉自己心脏都被攥紧，他不过案板上跳不动的鱼，连一点氧气都进不到肺里了。e看k面色变得那么难看，想必自己话也说到够重，小朋友不会再犯这样错误，点到为止地打算结束，直起身拿过手机就要走，回那个热热闹闹的臭烘烘的包间里去，却被一截从卫衣里钻出的细细手腕斜出拦下，e挑起眉看k，k抬头，看完e又陷入茫然，他今晚第三次支吾说话，另一只手在无措中挡住了嘴：前、前辈，能不能留个联系方式给我？  
k那时候还捋不清，这是他人生中第一次遇见的情形，哪怕在小一点的时候见到他的偶像周董，也和现下有极大差别。k只知道与那番激动到麻木的不安相比，现下他是更加地把自己贬低了，消失了，他在e面前恨不能做一隐形人，又要e时时刻刻牵挂他，k想不能放e这么快走了，他想成为最轻盈的东西缀在他衣襟，被e带着去往天涯海角。  
k在短暂的焦急中想不明白那股子怪异念头从何而起，代表什么，他只觉得来不及了。e转过身，很轻地叹了气，什么都没有说，解锁了手机递给k，界面是微信，等k输完找到私人微信号，他让k看着自己加了他，直到发送好友申请，k的手机传来一声轻响。k很淡地抿着嘴笑，手揣回兜里暖和，不敢造次一般，e又指着自己微信主页给他看，我私人手机号也是这个，知道了吗？k很乖地点头，e噗嗤笑出一声，极为调侃地稍稍拖长节奏问，现在放——心了吧——？  
k拿手蹭鼻子，还是忍住没笑出声音，不正面应一个嗯，他觉得自己已经得意忘形得寸进尺得道升天，再放纵大概老天也要看不下去，千万别因为这一点小小进展就被命运惩罚。e用手机的钝角敲k脑袋，很亲昵，有分寸，一个可以任意解释摆弄的举动。k看e背影，跟在他身后回包厢，嘴角不知怎么又塌下去。  
k突然甩脑袋像抖一身鸡皮疙瘩，他想起拍戏时导演给小女主讲戏。女孩子年纪不大放不开，导演说不行啊，你要黏上去，使劲黏k嘛，要有一点甜蜜的自恋，和因为恋慕束手束脚的羞恼，你不会掉块肉，他也不会掉块肉，知不知道？女孩子本来听得蛮好，导演加了句话，被她抓住词语漏洞，她笑嘻嘻赖皮，陆导我宁可掉肉的呀，省得你每天嚷我减肥不许吃。k看他们哄闹有意思，随便笑笑，愣是站出了导演要的那副万物不挂心的男主模样，把导演高兴坏了，直接薅他她上去拍。k想起这段，忽然领悟，这或许便是二十岁给他的第一个跟头，要他在前所未料的地方跌跤，狠狠把自己碾破，再重新凑起重新做人，换身换心，再一切从头。哈哈，那还真是宏伟蓝图，k这么想，居然笑了。何况导演时常直呼其心爱角色为榆木脑袋，杀青宴喝高了也曾对着k给男主唱“周泞你不懂爱，雷峰塔会掉下来”，诸如此类，k此时记起，用刚揣出热乎的手去拉帽兜遮后脑勺，e还在前面慢慢踱，k想我本来就是个木头脑袋了。  
k匀减速，停步拿出手机通过申请，添加好友，把手机号复制到通讯录新建联系人，再就着傍晚失掉的自然光发消息给助理，说来接吧，想回去了。k用上双手很快地敲打着键盘上一个个各不相干的字符，始终没说出口那个家字。  
那么还能怎么演，怎样才能演成聪明人？k在车上模模糊糊地睡过去时，外面天色昏暗霓虹闪烁，这是他思考的最后一个问题。  
第二天k发起低烧，助理和经纪人无语地唠叨他不爱惜身体，搬出体温计暖水壶往保姆车上堆，唯独不给退烧药。k说我也不想吃药，这点小毛病很快就好了。他穿着早就定下的一线奢侈品牌赞助的成套服装，面料轻薄灵动，换言之就是很容易冷，走上红毯。来的路上k还在让助理给找关系拿e最近的话剧票，平板上放着下好的几部电影，e有时候只是不重要的配角，半途草草退场，他也看到结尾。助理跟他一直比较亲，当时交代了还多嘴问k一句为什么突然要看那部戏。k对着自己人遮谎不打草稿，只说老师推荐了要去观摩学习表演艺术。之前看过的那场k是被另一位圈内前辈拉去的，不算正式严肃的邀请，两个人带着助理全副武装窝进椅子里，k直到看了才知道是有关什么内容，e在里面是表达主题的最重要核心，换装频繁，下了又上，没有一刻停歇。k被惊到瞠目结舌，而后手指抵在下牙牙关处，悄声问前辈，那个主演是谁？太厉害了。前辈笑他，认不出来了吧？是e啊。  
原本前辈和e关系也不错，看k很喜欢，动念要带k去后台认识认识，k拉起口罩戴上帽子，说姐姐我们先走吧，人太多了。k在离场前最后回了一次头，不宽阔的一排排座椅间还有人群舍不得散，仿佛仍在回味台上的表演，k眨眨眼，看见幕布细微地闪动，后台的工作人员在穿梭，他收回视线，跟在前辈后面出去了。  
走红毯的时候照例要留下签名，主持人在热场，闪光灯聚在k身上疯了一样翻飞，k拿过金色的马克笔，找了地方。正要下笔，瞥见一旁有e的名字，因为不太花哨，非常好认。k接下来的时间都在思索应不应当去找e寒暄中度过，最后进场地了他直接被引导去安排好的贴有名字的座位，k坐下之前左顾右盼几次，没在昏黄魑魅的灯光下发现e的脸，身边引导的工作人员看他没坐，不敢离开，k就很快地坐定了，背挺得很直，笑着对工作人员点了头。  
列表的联系人就那样一直躺尸，聊天界面还停留在“您已成功添加e为好友，现在开始聊天吧！”，感叹号像一柄钝锈的匕首，搅得k心脏疼。再次和e有交集是一个月后的配音录音棚，k被导演传呼过去，一进门就看见导演在和e热聊，e脸上表情平静，但倾听状很真、很投入。还是e先发现的他，冲他招手，k在示意下也顾不得里面是否在工作，走两步跑两步的进了棚。录音室里面一向没有其他杂音，导演兴奋的声音和e的低音都清晰非常，k听了几句感觉到e应该是给男二在配，和自己对手戏很多的一个角色。来不及深想，他们聊完了，e把手搭在k背后，拍打抚摸几次，停在那不动了。导演转过来对着k，说麻烦你过来啦宝贝儿，有个活儿得派给你。  
那天剩下的时间k就蹲在配音棚里听自己半年前的原声，现场收音做不到十全十美，k听了两耳朵的杂音和自然音效，直起腻，中间休息时苦着脸按了按左右耳朵。导演交代他把自己觉得可以用的原声挑出来，算是最后给他们把把关。k手边也有配音老师给录好的男主角周泞的音轨，k听完原声还要放配音老师的，方便确定一下会不会违和。e就在隔壁，面前是电视剧不停不停地滚动播放，最多的时候要来回配十几遍，负责配音的导演才喊可以过，e永远不急，面上风轻云淡，沉着冷静。只是k看着难受，他好端端坐着享受人家给他播这个播那个，意见可以自己做主，e虽然看起来不累，但工作量摆在那，结束了绝对好不了。想到配音工作不知道要持续几天，k就不能控制地心焦，他掏出手机给助理发信息，说你出去买点保护嗓子的饮料送过来，还有保持体力的食物。发完之后k吐一口气，接着听自己的原声带。  
k在听到某句台词时突然分心，想起那天典礼他最后有看见e，情形比较微妙，以至于他不确定自己能否逾越那条界线去问好。e在某张类似戏院舞台的天鹅绒幕布后面，露出影影绰绰的身线，远离台前人群。他手里一只高脚杯，红酒颜色醇厚饱满，闪着幽幽的光。k定在自己位置上，站得有点僵，一时不察，慢慢吸引到周围人目光。  
k以在娱乐圈浸淫几年的早慧意识到e对面还有人，他们在聊什么不得而知，但看来不甚愉快理想。可是e也不像很恼怒，至少与对方不是不共戴天之仇，那更似一种无可奈何，咬牙切齿，像面对赌输了的一块顽石。k又慢悠悠坐下，摸着颈部转回头，舞台上还在进行无聊程序，一堆中年老总言笑晏晏地你拥我抱。k叹口气，吸了吸鼻子，把视线往上固定住。  
k突然心惊，他想不知是否自己敏感，今天e对他态度似乎有些不同寻常。他的猜想得到证实，等k结束最后几集的核查，e已经和他自己的助理等在棚外面，k慌张起身，撞到了面前的设备。  
e问他有没有事，k揉着额头嘟囔说没关系，尽管听起来非常委屈，k意识到自己状似撒娇，就笑起来，一派若无其事生机勃勃。e跟他道谢，也笑，但笑得很不光明，攒着诸多的意味，像海面下暗礁，别有所图，考验k是否为正人君子，或只是柳下惠。k摸鼻子，视线跳到助理提来的珍珠奶茶，笑出虎牙为止地兴奋了，e瞥奶茶，又瞥他，边笑边往后退出一点空间让k自如地拥抱软饮。k害羞了，吸着珍珠也往后退，和e成60度角站住，双脚一点点往回收，直到并拢，像站桩一样木掉，人再次开始变僵硬。  
哦——，e拉长声音讲话，不过分夸张，很调侃，讲，“前辈果然还是不如好吃的？”。k苦着脸做晕倒状，没有啦——！他也拖音，心里对于撒娇一招的有效性存有合理的质疑。e大度地提起嘴角，人靠近k，把手搭上k的肩膀（e很高，这样刚好），e貌似很舒服地叹一句，前辈要累死了。  
k偷一点角度斜眼乜过去，他眼睛向来保护的蛮好，没想到在二十岁派上的居然是偷看喜欢的人的用场。e有一点胡茬，刮干净又冒出来的，细细小小，并不惹人讨厌，k在幻想中打量它们的触感。k眼睛转回手里的奶茶，一颗珍珠往上滑动，e忽然出手轻轻抚摸他的黑色短发，k为了下一部戏有在留长些，方便做造型，摸到发尾就会产生温柔又细密的痒的荡漾，k差点打个激灵，一受惊，珍珠噗地又掉了回去。e环着k说还偷看，你以为我是因为谁的戏才这么累。  
那收费看嘛，k装作打哈哈，天晓得他有多擅长此道，常在娱乐圈走，哪能不会浮皮潦草敷衍人的技巧，只是他这句确凿含着容易被唾弃的真心。e就威胁性地收紧环他的手臂，报复似的说，小朋友身价我高攀不起。明明是陈述句，说的却含糊，模棱两可，e随地随时会创造出一朵一朵的云，把k整个人拢在里面，他想找出口，也沉溺，k想e真的坏极了。  
但我还是喜欢他。  
e则正好相反，e就是想打击k，尽管他不是不相信毫无道理的爱的存在。他哪有资格不相信不接受，既然他想起z，想所谓爱情在泡沫逐渐破灭的裂痕中这般那般地失色，但泡沫是无穷的啊。e想爱是水里的一粒盐，就算，就算稀释到最后它还是存在，还是活着，还是让人无法安宁。  
z早已不是e心中的银河星云，黑夜里比萤火虫更强大更让人眩目的东西，而是由于接纳太多混合后极度接近了黑的肮脏。e试图带着这种想象引发的厌恶回忆z，z反而变得模糊起来。e已不再勉强自己做扑火飞蛾，但认识到自己正在对k做一样的令人发笑的可恨的事，便忽然可怜起k来，e用额角去贴k的皮肤，蹭k和软的脸颊，右手捉住k纤细瘦削的手腕，e决定把这样的行动作为安慰，e想也许是弥补，总之从今天开始接住向他迎面而来的k试试。爱意是迎面而来的庞大，如果k已经对此领悟，e离开和k相碰摩擦有热度的肌肤上下左右，拉开距离看k，k的侧脸在光线下照出一团晕也似的细小绒毛，极其可爱。  
e对他说走吧，小孩儿该回家了。在温热消散的过程里k感到一阵涌起的不甘心，k掐着自己问，你能不能喜欢我？e表情糅杂痛苦和纵容和意料之中的洞察，稍稍一瞬就错过去了。e此时和k相差两步，他歪头，笑出了声，哈哈，嗯……知道了。  
接下来一段时间e和k都没有联系，单向双向都是，回到陌生人还不如的状态，或者说k是这么单方面以为。谁知有天经纪人给他邮箱发去一个综艺节目提案，策划里明明白白写着常驻嘉宾的待定人选有e和k。开始商谈之后日程时，k看见策划无端愣了一下，经纪人以为他有地方不满意，正待开口，k左手捏住耳尖继续读了下去。经纪人在奇怪的心情下猜测k的想法，她本身觉得节目不错，可以有助益，热度是，口碑是，人脉也是，因此热心于劝他接下，只没看懂k这是什么态度。  
k一手撑着侧脸问她，姐姐，你想我接？经纪人没怎么犹豫便点了头，k嗯一声，说知道了，我接的。  
经纪人松一口气，拍拍他的背，说你放心，剩下的我都会谈好，你空了稍微做下准备。想想又停下补一句，能多认识几个人也好，这圈子不干净你有顾忌没事，值得结交的别随便错过了。好吗？k还是捧着脸出神的样子，这容许他恢复到本来的年龄，透露出软弱的一种态度来。一旦k这样经纪人通常都是没办法的，她知道k才二十岁，值得宽容，她看了k一眼，退出房间自己去忙了。  
节目不难，只是费精神，每期请的飞行不光是娱乐圈众生，也包括其他行业佼佼者。k总是不愿露怯的，他要自己有把握才高兴，于是花大把时间提前做功课。e应该也是，但阅历在那，并不一样。e本身也有跨界的经验，话剧不提，像是金融，大概都是能谈上一点的。  
k在录制现场从不试图逾矩，也不攀关系，他从冲动告白的状况中冷静下来，就想见那不是合理的情绪和做法。不合理，意味着无法掌控，他自己也晓得那是突如其来，可既然是冲动，某种意义上讲，就是难以避免。k不觉得这可以纵容，他很担心，突然产生了对自己两年来在专业院校和实际工作中学习过的表演技能的忧虑，他想这是不是证明自己还不够。不够什么，k说不清楚，不够成熟？不够聪明？不够讨巧？他这么问自己，得不到答案。过几天学校要求全年级学生开会，k戴着口罩混在自己宿舍的室友中走进礼堂，开完班主任找他，k趁机问班主任同样的问题，班主任看他，眼睛里也有忧虑，她说你是演员，但你不能憎恨现实，不然你要去哪里搭建你的表演。  
k抿着嘴，班主任看他似乎要哭的样子，轻轻叹气。你那么聪明，她温柔地讲，当然知道我说的是什么，对不对？不要害怕，不要害怕。她用保养得宜的细腻双手松松地拥抱小孩，给他安慰，说你不要抗拒你的情感，不管怎样，产生这些感情不是你的错。k眼圈都红了，退开去，闷着声音向老师道谢，他从小家庭不很亲密，妈妈对他有时非常淡薄，k的感官在那个稀罕的怀抱里苏醒，他知道是因为温暖的东西才让人脆弱。  
只是k倒不完全割舍，他原就蛮重感情，k时常让助理找人送吃喝过去e那边，都是精致的，可能比k习于接受的还用工夫一些，都没以k的名义。k提前告诉助理要和e的助理疏通好关系，混熟一点，方便请他睁一只眼闭一只眼如此这样。e自然不是不知道，暂时都接受了，欠缺由头开口而已，根本无确凿证据说明它们来自哪里，但e也不想婉拒。e想到这笑笑，觉得有时候k也实在精怪灵敏。化妆师手上动作一顿，被e的蒙蒙笑意阻塞，竟不知如何是好，小姑娘停一会儿，思考，小心地说，老师好像心情很好？  
e不变脸色，抬手示意她继续工作，嘴里含糊敷衍，发现了点好玩东西。  
节目录到三四期，流程已经娴熟，请来嘉宾聊起机缘，阴差阳错之类，e接过话，居然提起自己出道的原因。e很少在公开场合聊z，谈关于另一个人而非自己的事，k一时间差点失去表情管理，只好转过脸面向e，装作非常认真倾听模样，躲避正中闪着红点的摄像头。  
e说z和他原本不认识，z童星出道时还早，哪天他拍广告，导演想为他找一位拍档，但不能是出道的，各方面包括预算不允许，便把眼光投向素人，正巧在约着z一起吃饭的地方看见e，就把他拉过来使劲看，看得很满意，当下问他要父母电话通气，又问e愿不愿意。e是好奇心生命力很强的人，另一方面中学正是人容易苦闷之时，他喜欢看影片度过，不觉得拍广告有什么大不了，丰富经验和赚钱而已。e在片场待了两天结束，成品有长中短三个版本，投放在几个电视台，e在邻里间小小红了一把。z是很活泼的人，两天和e摸熟，打成一片，z工作重心就在当地，两个人没事一同去玩，日子久了e发觉z很吸引他（这一句是k根据e的描述推断出的，应当有百分之八十正确率）。e决定报考戏剧学院，成为演员，这件事没有告诉z，但在知晓考取结果当天打电话给z，又去了他家，z不比他大多少，但是因为工作早早出来独自生活（这应是很重要暗示），z为e庆祝录取至理想院校，给还没到18周岁的e开了酒，两个人糊里糊涂喝到半夜，第二天睡迟不说还头痛欲裂（只是睡迟了吗，k心里马上计较）。此时又一个机缘发生，z让e一同去他新片片场，说e可以尽早开始了解学习，制片当天也在，z恭敬介绍e几句便去忙碌，e站在角落看整个规模庞大的场地人群像蚂蚁一样井然有序地嘈杂，蕴含了壮阔的鼎沸的生命力，e想这就是以后他要从事的事业，电影多么性感。制片人合上手中剧本忽然回头走近他，说小朋友，想不想加入？e吓一跳，制片解释，虽然不是这里，比这里可能还要好，我觉得你很合适我手头一个角色。e眨眼，明白命运的齿轮开始咬合，他只需要顺从而已，这是他的故事。k默默不言，认为这分明就是z和e的故事。  
现在z并不重要，然而k在用自己逻辑还原事实面貌时推测出另一个故事，在典礼那天丝绒幕布后和e聊天的，正是z了。好，k想，抬起头细心去观察e的表情，不做无谓思考，仅凭直接印象。k认为e的面部语言显示，行为人只是在陈述，k没有体察到任何有关悔恨、追忆的情绪，e很客观。k不由自主笑了下，又像含羞草了，e偏头望望他，眼睛放得非常柔软，神色如常。k内心有一种感觉，这或许是e选择的优雅告别，于是他也讲了自己出道的故事，关于星探，因为很有些可乐之处，大家便一起开怀了。k多说了一点，练习生活，家境，等等。平时不见得会喜欢拿这些博话题，大概是现场气氛太好，就安于享受了，没想到得到另外一位常驻对他心性的极高评价，她说他是一往无前之人。还有一位认同：“是的是的，你或许是体验派？我也说不好，但就像翻译有不同方法，k对于生活的暗示总是无畏接受的类型，直译更需要美感和勇气，很了不起。”k听得脸红，在微笑，e悠悠续道，很诚实，情绪也是。k当即愣住，发表不出见解。  
综艺期间k还进了另一个组，e也在，算是第一次在戏上有合作了。剧组包了整个酒店，给k分得是带套间的房，方便他需要有人跟在身边的话同住一道，甚至有厨房。k下戏之后心痒，便让助理备好食材，他偶尔做几道消遣，只是做完自己并不能吃，眼看着跟他进组的几个员工脸圆了起来，k忽然想，要么给e送一点夜宵会怎样呢？但k还是不露面，靠助理去套近乎做人情，k窝在房间里背台词，一遍一遍读，顺势背下了e的。不久房间门被敲响，k想着助理怎么回来了？应当是送完东西就开车回去了的。k开门，发现门外站了e，还抱着一只猫。e说hello，想麻烦你？k支吾说怎么了前辈，一边把门更打开，自己往里站进去了些。e笑笑，先道谢，然后讲对不起，我房间天花板漏水了，生活制片说酒店都住满，我想来想去，你这里应该有两张床。k简直被这袭击搞得晕头转向，只顾着说嗯，嗯，迷糊一会儿才找回理智，疑惑地问，前辈的套间呢？e点头，有是有，不过……说着e转身看了眼，我助理住在这。k点点头，就要侧身让e进门，e反而停顿住，耐心地问他，你对猫不过敏吧？难得小宋带Patti过来，她只能和我在一块了。k迟疑了，动作却没有断，我不知道……不会要紧的吧？e轻轻笑，睫毛颤动，眼睛也闪烁起来：那么测试一下好了。k在前面引e去里面套间，其实房间格局都一样，并无必要这么做，e在k身后看着k害羞的情态，补充一句，要真的过敏，你，就再一起想办法。  
k真是十分紧张，以至于没听出任何e话里的言外之意，k推开门，慢吞吞叙述，这……只有一个公共卫浴间，不如晚上这边不要关门了，总之前辈不用担心，我很规矩的。  
e哈哈笑，很真心实意的，再次道谢，k摇头说没有什么，帮忙他很乐意……Patti叫了一声，e说，啊，得借你厨房一用了。  
k心里登时警铃大作，他想完了，今日下厨过，残留战场还未收拾，甚至洗碗机还在运行，昨晚也做了菜的，同样送过斜对面去的了。k不由生出绝望情绪，面上因为表情的切换极其可爱起来，e抱着猫，用一只手推k腰那里，示意他走动过去，k忽然很痒了一下，心里却想，e的手真大，单一手抱了猫还是那么稳定的。转过身只能带着e走去，教他看见明明白白犯罪现场，证据齐全逻辑链闭合，可以当场将其捉拿归案。e的笑声不久后从k头顶上面传来，高度气人，k讪讪笑，e说，我觉得这里的香气有些熟悉……是不是？k即将回答，e却喊，是不是，Patti？哈哈，k继续讪讪，Patti可以和你吃一样的东西吗？e瞥他，眼神比较居高临下，有很多意味似的，非常微妙，他说不，但你知道，猫的鼻子也很灵的。k沉默，没有办法接话，e呢，一点面子都不给，好在不是完全让他裸奔了。悲惨的是k近来完全想不清楚自己心意，他试过把喜欢打成假的，塑造成一种有欺骗性的荷尔蒙性质的激情，需要控制，但从老师那学到情绪不好被压制，也不是存天理灭人欲的从前了，然而顺其自然之后k感受到它和自身的对抗，它激烈没错，但并不是霎时的激情。k现在仿佛有点明白，爱的感觉包含刹那，并且它本身在诸多的刹那中就已经永恒了，它具有坚实的不容置疑的本质。  
爱的感觉是一种存在，暧昧是另一种……k稍稍抬头，看e把带在身上的一小包猫粮放出，倒在碗里，碗是k让助理从B市的家里专门带来的，e选了一个最朴素，然非常耐看的，Patti舔了自己，而后缓慢、松快地趴下去进食。e抱歉地冲他笑，说会补偿k一个。k忽然又羞怯了，只否定说没关系，e定定看他一会儿，k从安全又回到紧张，k问e，在看什么？e不讲话。  
k只好随便地胡说，不知道猫粮是什么味道？e还是笑，k摸摸下巴和脖子那里，讲，我很傻吗？e说，那我看看你有没有哪里有傻的样子。  
k干巴巴应了声喔。……有吗？  
e挑眉，神气很好看，k又要晕了，Patti适时喵了一次。e说，没，我看只有可爱的样子。  
第二天助理回来被k拐着弯地嫌弃了很久，k的风格是吐槽犀利，助理顶着吃圆的脸根本气都不敢出，k终于说到实情：他走之前怎么可以不把碗筷收拾掉，放进洗碗机很花时间吗？助理点头称是，小的错了，连忙送k去上妆。午间下了戏，助理手里捧着东西走过来，给k看，说是e的助理小宋交给他的，一只很具e审美的气息的碗，还有小纸条。e的字很干净，有独特风格，写道我猜想你那套餐具是日本带回，不敢破坏和谐，就拿它锦上添花了吧。k揣摩着语气，觉得空气中都夹住了黏稠，跟随着这种你来我往的暗喻、遐想、憧憬，在升温。他身为这个职业的人不该有的情绪，风暴啊，缓慢不觉间地动山摇的，侵蚀得太深重了。但是第一次他有冲动，想写一首情歌。并且k忽然明白什么是唱的所谓风眼乐园。  
期中考核那天k回校，班主任在表演课上出题，k手气不烂，或者倒是太好了，抽到和一个女生演一见钟情，女生对着他有点拘束，情绪还是在的，只是k太开窍了，这一回。其他同学分散坐在练习室三面镜子，按理都是没表演的忙于练习，结果有的居然站起来看k这组考试。k用真实的情绪非常体验派地压过了那个女生之后意识到问题，逐渐收了回来，班主任喊停，两个人瞬间抽离，精神恍惚起来。……你，底下同学鼓掌声渐渐响了，女生切断话头不提。  
班主任笑盈盈看他，打好了分。结束后却又单独叫k出去，跟他分析，那种感情爆发似乎不太健康？k摇头，点头，嗯，老师，我都明白。  
e和他之间暧昧顺利发展，两个人对此一直安静，反而不太像有什么在发生了，助理便一个劲说不懂他们怎么搞的。e经常来k的休息室，一道坐一会儿，渐渐k对两个人单独在场也能够放松下来，有一次甚至不知不觉地睡着了。醒来e还在，他发现自己头枕在了e两腿上，e则在看书。  
第二天录节目，前几期播出之后水花蛮大，整个节目组都开开心心的，现场非常愉快。请来一位历史学家和他们一起在田里拔菜挖笋什么的，一边谈天，最近当地干燥，土比较不够湿润，历史学家于是说起古代祈雨问题来。他讲人的主观努力是否能改变历史，和历史走向是否有关，“总之努力是必要的，并且那样的主观努力即已经构成历史的一部分”。k在文科里更对地理感兴趣，但因了这学者剖析的方式是深入浅出，语文素养又极好，大家都听得兴味盎然，甚至很有些被打动的地方。k更想起e很喜欢历史。他们接着任务是做菜，k被e推出来掌厨，大家又惊呼想不到，夸了一番。e笑死，完全不顾忌，k觑他，他简直也不想收敛。就有人问k和e什么时候变那么熟，竟然不告诉他们，是不是私下偷偷在聚会，尝过k的手艺如何，诸如此类。e笑得很高深，说对，这是需要主观努力的事情，没有那份心的人，现在只能后悔。说着从k的筷子吃走一口刚出锅要试味道的菜，k还很自如地帮他吹凉再送过去。  
做完节目k说要坐e的车回片场那边酒店，e扫他一眼，似笑非笑。k爬进里面，手就往e暖融融的衣兜里塞，e说你猜今年这边下不下雪？他们在很南方拍戏，助理来之前给他查过G市很少下雪。k说我要发愿吗？e说如果我们一起祈祷，它可能就下了，像今天L教授讲的，对不对？k说不行，不行。  
e把手拿出来，环到k背后，抱着他问怎么不可以，为什么？  
k说，因为我的主观努力就一点点，全都用在你身上了。k说完把头别到后面不看e，眼睛垂下来对着皮革的座椅面，睫毛又长又黑，因为做过造型，打着卷，即便其实e观察过，不做也很卷曲的，上翘那种。e哑然，又很高兴想笑，暂且说不出话，于是收紧手臂，把k环得更紧了些。  
嗯……e说，我知道了，那你的愿望是什么？k就慢慢把脸扭回来，嘟囔声轻轻软软飘出来，就只是喜欢你，也没有理由的。  
e将头靠过去，贴近小孩：嗯，那么为了证明主观努力可以创造历史……e宣布，k和我，从现在开始在一起了。  
对不对？

fin


	2. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在一起后的生活片段，甜的

因为害羞并不是容易的情绪，它很难伪装，行动者自身即便觉察，也不可控制。从这种意义上讲，害羞和喜欢几乎是类同的某种高妙东西了。  
k听e讲完这段，蠢蠢欲动起来，动了一下舌头和嘴巴。  
e就逗他，现在是在做什么？  
k瞥他，有一股隐秘恼怒的神气，很生动，e知道k始终是很生动的活生生的人，在他面前尤其，e忍不住想偷笑。结果这一点细微反应被k捉牢。k学会反问，活灵活现地说，现在是在做什么？e也不尴尬，冲他笑笑。  
e身上穿着一件偏爱的店铺出过的T恤当睡衫，印花头像是喜欢许久的一位艺术家，从前一直是穿出门的，却不很可惜似的沾了点睡前泡蜂蜜水溅起的渍，在随着时间推移逐渐蒸发消散掉。k看着e，不管什么时候对方都很值得一看似的，害羞埋在迷恋下面，露了一点头。k想扯他衣角，e正向衣柜移动，k就在床上挪着身子蹭到床边，勾住e问他这件T恤还有没有了？e回头来盯着他，很好抱的感觉，一团蜷在那里，在他自己的阴影之中，e摸摸下巴，平静中有风凉的笑意，道，现在是在做什么？  
k不是小心眼的人，但此刻羞赧和不高兴占了上风，k对自己说，因为（我）喜欢（他）才这样，k急忙连滚带爬坐回床上他的位置去，不再理e的动静。  
k的生气使他不安心，于是装睡了，同时还竖着耳朵。e慢悠悠地，总是不急，收拾很久才拖着步子坐到床边，又没动静了。k听着，感到非常平缓的舒适安定，他不免有些昏昏欲睡，这时e拉好被子，特地关了床头夜灯，在黑暗中找到k的头发，在侧亲了亲。k感觉到一个动用了快乐和真情的简单的吻，k几乎要笑起来，他翻过身，反正知道e也知道他是装睡，k把额头顶住e有点刺乎乎的下巴，k笑眯眯说，现在是在做什么？  
嗯……（k记得e这种语气，预感到了一场风暴或黑洞似的，瞬间想闭上耳朵不听，e那么善于蛊惑。）在爱你。k咯噔一下，以为是心脏声大到具象化了，双手也不听指挥地抱住了他，过了两秒才意识到是自己身体反应快于大脑，他的头撞到e的下巴了，“砰”一声。k捂着脑袋嘶起来，e偷笑几声，搂在他背后的手像摇摇篮一样拍着他，k不能不想起他第一次愣头愣脑告白时，唐突的要死，e那时候的回答，前奏语气和刚才一模一样。  
e绝对是故意的，k想，但控制不住觉得要掉眼泪，现在这样他并没有想过，但e给他了。e对他那么小心，柔软再柔软地，e让他幸运，让他变成了婴儿，世界上最珍贵纯洁的人，可以与无条件的爱比肩的一样物事，k不知道自己竟能有那么重要。  
k从e胸口附近传出闷闷的声音，仔细听都有点干巴巴的：现在是在做什么？  
e拍着他说你不知道吗，我认输了呀。

fin


	3. 番外2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又是甜的

e坐在餐桌边等他结束炊煮，k一双眼睛翻了翻，像蝴蝶扑一次翅膀，他稍微提一点音量：来尝一口！

无烟机在不停运转，伪造的风声不怎么精彩，e笑起来，走到对面，趴在流理台上看k，一副揶揄的样子。k夹起一点送到e嘴里，轻飘飘地问，在笑什么？e摇头，似乎想要保守秘密，k也不再搭理，仿佛这一年多的相处已经足够他摸透e的虚张声势。

e在家还是喜欢穿开衫，饱和度低的色系，十足居家打扮。k瞥他一眼，掐准时机把刚洗过的手往e身上温暖的杏色开衫上蹭。e无奈，放下手里的筷子隔了不窄的工具台拥他，环住这捣蛋的小孩儿。e戴着眼镜，镜片是一只平光一只近视，他咂嘴，啧啧地，说我是有点后悔。k此时也把谜底猜了有一半，脸颊肉被e扯着，龇牙咧嘴盘问男友：哪种后悔呢？具体点说说。

e放开，有那么点不吃这套激将法的意思。k于是低下头找盘子盛菜，摆盘也稍下工夫，e就顺手把他搁在台子边角的手机解锁了递过去，k见怪不怪，拍了几张，挑了挑发给了节目导演，语气里邀功意味虚虚地溢出一二。e看他折腾，又坐回了餐桌边，拿着筷子很幼稚地敲桌面，等开饭小学生一样。k瞪他，瞪得e很受用，两个人好歹坐下吃起饭。

明天就拍了呗？e问。十拿九稳的答案，不晓得在问什么。

k浮皮潦草答了个嗯，然后停住了，支着下巴逗e：你就说吧，到底哪种后悔啊？

e发出哼哼声，小屁孩好奇心那么重没结果的。k也不失望，吃差不多了便慢吞吞收住了，只是那么盯着对面的人。e心想，不行了，还治不住个小孩儿了？虽然自从两人心知肚明地默认了恋爱前景以来，k就日渐跳脱了起来。e想，并不是坏事，全是自己纵容结果。

但就算k好像变得难搞了，e仍不觉得可怕，他的心是彻底扭转了。爱的面目可憎早已被取代，e定神望住k，非常端正庄重的，e的声音响起来，像沾了蜜的刀刃划开一道口子。

我会嫉妒，很可能会，还可能会愤怒，很有可能找各种借口推脱，很有可能不愿意和你一起看节目播出。e的台词功底太好了，讲这么一段话也不会让人生厌，他又笑，说但是这都不影响我爱你。

k知道他在说什么。这样私密的他，一部分的k自己，又要被失去，抛到大众眼光里瓜分殆尽——关于节目，策划是在一处新收拾的公寓，每期请不同嘉宾，k的挚友、工作伙伴、师长、伯乐等等，由k掌厨，美食和访谈相结合的真人秀形式。e本来说要去一期，怎么也要去吧，借个“忘年交”之名。可偏偏事有不巧，接了个本子，整个接下来起码要划走一季度的空档。k伸过手拉他，扯一两下。e会意，绕过桌子到k身边蹲下，k淡淡地微笑，也不费力去表白那些什么让他放宽心的话。e没有担心他，他只是担心自己。k坐在椅子上，蜷起身和那样直了腰蹲在他面前的e近乎平视，他的背弓着，一条多情的曲线，面向e，简直如同一个毫无保留的奉献的拥抱。他都准备好了。k把双手拨到e的肩膀上，凑过去。

终于凑得近了，k笑得狡猾，伸出舌头舔e的下唇，猫一样，又波及到下唇以下，两下，三下。e感受到k的鼻息，呼气时轻轻吹拂在他面颊，这样循环往复，这样的生生不息。e开口，声音里都有一点笑意：你安静点不可以吗，不要做多余的事。e掐他的腰，讲我更担心了，你好像是希望明天直接做不了菜。

k在他衣服领口闷闷地笑，一个恰到好处的拥抱，双手更紧一点按在e背后，k说，但是这都不影响我爱你。k抬起头，他最后吻了吻e。

fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 节目杜撰的，原型参考韩国综艺清潭key厨


End file.
